SPRING AIR TEASER
by melibyunpark
Summary: Baekhyun melarikan diri rumah warisan ayahnya yang sudah di kuasai oleh pamannya yang jahat, dan membawa kabur sekoper penuh uang dari ayahnya lalu pergi untuk menetap di apartment kecil milik sahabatnya, Luhan. Hatinya terguncang saat sadar bahwa Ia sendirian sekarang tanpa Ibu dan Ayahnya.


**SPRING AIR**

**BaekYeol || YAOI || PG15 || SAD, ROMANCE ||**

_Baekhyun kehilangan segalanya_ -ayahnya, _ibunya, dan sekarang Ia kehilangan dirinya sendiri_

Jatuh kedalam lubang gelap tanpa dasar—benar-benar tak ada cahaya. Menakutkan—sungguh. Ia tak suka perasaan ini. Ia benci perasaan seprti ini. Setelah ibunya, kini ayahnya. _Siapa lagi setelah ini ? Apakah kau akan mengambil Luhan—sahabat satu-satuku Tuhan ? _Teriak Baekhyun dalam kesunyiannya.

*****  
Mellibyunpark hadir ~**

Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa Universitas Seoul dengan latar belakang yang baik-baik saja—dulunya. Kini pamannya dengan tega membunuh ayah Baekhyun memakai racun —untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayah Baekhyun. Ibunya meninggal saat Baekhyun berumur 10 tahun akibat kecelakaan mobil. Bahkan membuat ingatan Baekhyun hilang berminggu-minggu. Malang. Bagai batu karang. Kuat namun mengikis perlahan karena hempasan ombak laut.

Tak sempat berpikir bagaimana Ia menjalani hari-hariyang menurutnya menyakitkan sampai kini Ia berdiri di ruang bawah tanah milik pria yang tempo hari menyelamatkannya dari penculikkan anak remaja yang kini marak di kota Seoul.

Pria itu bertepuk tangan memecah keheningan setelah Baekhyun menutup lagunya dengan melodi mulutnya secara indah.

"Kau berbakat, Baek" Pria itu menaruh kursinya mendekat pada Baekhyun sembari menenteng gitarnya.

"Tidak juga yeol, aku hanya suka bernyanyi sejak sekolah menengah" cegah Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar sambil berkata "Aku akan selalu mau mengiringimu bernyanyi setiap kau memintaku"

Baekhyun membalas kalimat terakhir pria itu dengan senyuman sederhana yang membuat pria itu tenang.

Luhan membukakan pintu ketika mendengar bel _apartemen_ kecilnya di bunyikan. Dengan wajah yang khawatir, Luhan menarik Baekhyun masuk.

"Baek, aku khawatir. Kau kemana saja ? Apa kau ingin di culik lagi ?" Luhan berkali-kali menyeka wajahnya.

**SPRING AIR**

**BaekYeol || YAOI || PG15 || SAD, ROMANCE ||**

_Baekhyun kehilangan segalanya_ -ayahnya, _ibunya, dan sekarang Ia kehilangan dirinya sendiri_

Jatuh kedalam lubang gelap tanpa dasar—benar-benar tak ada cahaya. Menakutkan—sungguh. Ia tak suka perasaan ini. Ia benci perasaan seprti ini. Setelah ibunya, kini ayahnya. _Siapa lagi setelah ini ? Apakah kau akan mengambil Luhan—sahabat satu-satuku Tuhan ? _Teriak Baekhyun dalam kesunyiannya.

*****  
Mellibyunpark hadir ~**

Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa Universitas Seoul dengan latar belakang yang baik-baik saja—dulunya. Kini pamannya dengan tega membunuh ayah Baekhyun memakai racun —untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayah Baekhyun. Ibunya meninggal saat Baekhyun berumur 10 tahun akibat kecelakaan mobil. Bahkan membuat ingatan Baekhyun hilang berminggu-minggu. Malang. Bagai batu karang. Kuat namun mengikis perlahan karena hempasan ombak laut.

Tak sempat berpikir bagaimana Ia menjalani hari-hariyang menurutnya menyakitkan sampai kini Ia berdiri di ruang bawah tanah milik pria yang tempo hari menyelamatkannya dari penculikkan anak remaja yang kini marak di kota Seoul.

Pria itu bertepuk tangan memecah keheningan setelah Baekhyun menutup lagunya dengan melodi mulutnya secara indah.

"Kau berbakat, Baek" Pria itu menaruh kursinya mendekat pada Baekhyun sembari menenteng gitarnya.

"Tidak juga yeol, aku hanya suka bernyanyi sejak sekolah menengah" cegah Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar sambil berkata "Aku akan selalu mau mengiringimu bernyanyi setiap kau memintaku"

Baekhyun membalas kalimat terakhir pria itu dengan senyuman sederhana yang membuat pria itu tenang.

Luhan membukakan pintu ketika mendengar bel _apartemen_ kecilnya di bunyikan. Dengan wajah yang khawatir, Luhan menarik Baekhyun masuk.

"Baek, aku khawatir. Kau kemana saja ? Apa kau ingin di culik lagi ?" Luhan berkali-kali menyeka wajahnya.

[ AAAAA INI FF ABALKU, YG PERTAMA POST DISINI :'( PASTI GAK ADA YANG BACA ]


End file.
